Bonus!
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: Whatever Antonio had expected when Lovina called him and told him to come over, it definitely wasn't this! Apology soon-to-be two-shot. Spain/fem!Romano, Spamano, Antonio/fem!Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio walking through Lovina's front door, wondering what exactly was going on. He'd gotten a phone call from Lovina, and all that she had said was to get over to her house as soon as possible. He could hear Felicia talking to Ludwig (presumably also over the phone) in the background. Were they planning a double date or something? That would be so cute! It had been a while since he saw Felicia, and they could talk, and Lovina might actually get through a whole dinner without throwing food (or knives that she'd probably borrowed from Natalia) at Ludwig-

…

Then, all of Antonio's innocent fantasies were abruptly yanked from his mind, thrown with a flourish onto the floor, stomped on until they shattered into pieces, then melted down into a whole new set of fantasies. Which were much less innocent, and much more... _risqué _than the other ones.

Because there was Lovina- yes, his Lovina: he could see the tattoo she'd gotten when she was feeling rebellious, right above her hipbone- and that right there was the problem. He shouldn't have been able to see that…

If she was wearing pants.

Which she wasn't.

Antonio's eyes widened as Lovina sauntered down the hallway towards him, wearing black lace lingerie that he thought she had burned right after Francis gave them to her as a gag gift.

Apparently she hadn't.

And damn, did that look good on her-

"Antonio," she whispered huskily, wrapping long fingers around his tie (he'd come straight from a meeting with his boss at work) and dragging him closer. "I need you. Now."

"W-what?" Probably not the most articulate response, but Lovina was too busy leaving what was sure to be a splendid hickey on his neck to care. Antonio really hoped he'd find a way to cover that up; if Gilbert or Francis saw, they'd probably start some stupid rumor that Lovina was the real man in the relationship, or something.

"We have the house to ourselves, neither of us have to do anything tomorrow…" Lovina arched an eyebrow, pressing herself against Antonio and smirking when she felt his obvious hard on. "You know you want me," Lovina leaned in, breath ghosting the shell of Antonio's ears. "So come and get me." Abruptly whirling around, she nearly flew up the staircase, smirk widening even more as she heard Antonio behind her.

Lovina squeaked when Antonio grabbed her around the waist. "Gladly." She could feel that he'd left his shirt and tie downstairs- and really, they weren't necessary, all that mattered was that his pants were still on, and that had to be uncomfortable. And, as a good lover, wasn't it Lovina's job to make sure Antonio was always comfortable?

Lovina spun around in Antonio's arms, kissing him passionately. One hand was tangled in his hair, the other undoing his button and zipper.

Hey, no one ever said she couldn't multitask.

* * *

Later, Antonio and Lovina lay on the (now stained) sheets, comfortably intertwined.

"What was that about?" Antonio murmured into Lovina's hair. "I know you're not exactly the most chaste person around, but…"

"But when I called you, you didn't expect me to be inviting you over for a few rounds of hot, kinky sex?" Lovina's smirk was back. "Well, see, I wanted a new motorcycle-"

"What?" Antonio was (understandably) confused. How did them sleeping together have to do with getting a motorcycle?

"The government in my country says the people aren't procreating enough, so they're giving cash bonuses to native born, Italian women that have babies. I'm definitely a native born Italian, and I'm pretty sure that after all that- without protection- that I have a damn good chance of getting pregnant." Lovina finished, enjoying Antonio's dumbstruck silence.

"Well…" Antonio began speculatively, "you could have just said that in the first place." Lovina nodded agreement, rubbing her nose against Antonio's chest. Why did he smell so good? Did he bathe in tomatoes or something? "And if you really, really want that bike… I'm up for another round or four." Antonio grinned, flipping Lovina over so he was straddling her.

"Sounds like a plan." Lovina pulled Antonio's head down, connecting their lips and smiling. "I promise I'll let you borrow the motorcycle."

"Deal."

* * *

Authoress' Random Ramble

This is basically an apology for not having Human Element's prizefic for being the 100th reviewer of Choose Me Or Your Pyre finished yet… I'm sorry ;A; but hopefully this'll tide you over~!

The cash bonus thing is true (we learned about it in Human Geography, and I was like I CAN SO SEE LOVINA DOING THIS), and this is DEFINITELY going to be a two-shot, because I had an awesome idea for another one-shot where Lovi's preggers. :D

Less than three. Less than three.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovina was in her sixth month of the pregnancy. Her stomach had swelled enough that she got to go on a shopping spree with her sister to completely replenish her wardrobe.

And the combination of cute new clothes and a pregnant Lovina meant that Antonio paid even more attention to her than usual. Lovina wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Lovi!" The baby mama in question was laying on a couch, idly watching the opening credits to a movie, waiting for Antonio to hurry up and finish slicing her tomato before the movie started. "I've got your food~!" Antonio practically sang, dancing into the room.

"About time," Lovina rolled her eyes. "Even the baby's impatient! He's been kicking the whole time you were gone!"

"What?" Antonio nearly dropped the food, catching it at the last second and hurrying over to Lovina. "The baby was kicking? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because when it hears your voice, it'll either get more irritated- and kick me more- or be really happy- and kick me more. Lose lose situation." Lovina reached over and grabbed a slice of tomato. "If it means that much to you, you can put your hand on my stomach and you'll probably feel it kick."

Antonio grinned, and immediately put both his hands on Lovina's swollen belly, giggling in a way that made Lovina snort. "I felt him! He's kicking!" Lovina spared a brief thought as to whether all fathers looked like this when they felt a baby kick; or Antonio was just a pedo.

"That's generally what babies do," Lovina ruffled Antonio's hair. "Now come on, the movie's going to start soon."

Antonio paid no heed, instead placing his head on Lovina's stomach. Lovina quirked an eyebrow; the idiot probably thought he could hear the baby talking or something.

Just then, a particularly violent kick was delivered precisely to the spot where Antonio's cheekbone was resting. Somehow, Lovina could tell that the baby would take after her in temperament.

"Ow! Lovi, you told the baby to hurt me!" Antonio's face was a mix of shock and accusation that had Lovina laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "It's not funny! The baby hurt me!"

"I-I di-didn't d-do anyth-thing!" She managed to get out. "N-not m-my fault!"

After a few more minutes, both of them completely ignoring the movie (Antonio was pouting and Lovina was bursting into fits of laughter), Lovina noticed something even more hilarious.

"It's starting to bruise!"

* * *

3 months later

* * *

After a long, profanity filled delivery; Lovina had finally had her baby. Who was lovely, healthy- and looked exactly like Antonio.

Fuck.

Her first words to the baby were: "If you're as much of an idiot as your father… Please don't get a girlfriend. I don't want to have to stop her from strangling you."

Antonio's first words were: "You're going to be a great football player, with a kick like that."

* * *

Authoress' Random Ramble

FOOTBALL AS IN SOCCER

Not American football.

Just to clear that up for any American's reading this and being like: but only *insert position here* needs to kick!

This would have been out earlier *cough cough yesterday cough cough*, but I was reading How To Woo A Tomato by Pineapple Desu and… I sort of forgot I was supposed to be writing this XD

That having been said… Read it now. NOW. It's awesome. And very funny.

Well, hoped you liked it!

Less than three. Less than three.


End file.
